Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs with adjustable club faces and shafts and more particularly pertains to adjusting the face angle and shaft length of golf clubs.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable golf clubs is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable golf clubs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of varying its capabilities are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a wide variety of golf clubs including adjustment components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,613 to Pallmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,582 to Yamana and U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,132 to Waharton disclose golf club heads adjustable with respect to the shaft wherein the coupling intended to be permanent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,794 to Pernelle discloses a golf club capable of selective angle modification between the shaft and head.
In this respect, the golf clubs with adjustable club faces and shafts according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting the face angle and shaft length of golf clubs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf clubs with adjustable club faces and shafts which can be used for adjusting the face angle and shaft length of golf clubs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.